True Love Comes Later
by OoViettygUrLoO
Summary: he waiting for the one...
1. the begginng

Draco story " all he wanted was power .. but then when he open up his soul he found his voice the one he been wanting all his life ....."  
  
He was Known as a bad wizard because he was in a bad house .. but what if he had a side that he never toldd .. the one kept to himself ... people see him because of what they think of other people why not give him a chance to explain his side .......do u judge a person from a judgment house or his family ...... give a chance and u see ...  
  
prolouge .... he was only 6 when pain first strikes him .. he was really happy .. he got everythin he wanted .. he never wanted more because he was happy ... he was playing outside .. with dobby the house elf .. " come back Dobby .. i want to play stick Dobby come back .. " Draco said .. " Master Draco .. pleasee Dobby have to work .. Dobby cant play with master Draco now Please Master Draco let Dobby do his job .." said Dobby " i got you Dobby no wait Dobby come back .. Owwwwww.." said Draco .. Draco was cryin the pain of a 6 year old boy .. he was only 6 and never felt hurt of a scratch he ran quickly and then fell .. he was really hurt in fact he was bleeding .. he never saw blood .. he was really hurt ... " Master Draco .. pleasee .. stop cryin .. Master going to get mad at Dobby for Dobby not watchin Master Draco .." said Dobby but the pain cost Draco to cried more .. " WHAT ALL THE RACKET DOBBY ..." the man Draco called father walked out .. " WHAT IS THIS YOU ARE CRYING YOU FOOL .. WHO TAUGHT YOU TO CRY YOU WIMP STAND YOUR PAIN LIKE I DID .. " Lucious Malfoy shoved Dobby out of the way .. with that he took the cane and whip Draco harder .."STAND YOUR PAIN YOUR NOT A KID YOUR A MAN I TRAIN YOU TO BE STRONG . YOU ARE A FOOL NO SON OF MINE GOING TO CRY ... " with that he cried harder and harder .. then it suddenly struck himm .. in order to stop him from pain is to be silently .. he sat there feeling hurt .. it hurt him so much but to prove his father he was strong he stop frooze .. " i see you in the house boy .. DOBBY clean this mess... this is nonsense .. " said Lucious then left in the house... that day on .. he never cried since .. because he wanted power.... to prove his father he is strong ..................... 


	2. Chapter 1

--(~^~)---- Draco Story .... "he wanted to open up the window so badd but no matter how hard he tugg push and pull he never get it open..."  
  
Draco woke up early today ... he was really exactedd to go back to hogwart but didnt show it .. "Dobby get my breakfast .." he command .. but then min later he nodice dobby didnt show .. then he remember what his father had told him .. he remember the exact word .. his father would always tell him the same thing over and over .... " That Potter made me lost my house elf he will pay he will pay one day i show him to mess with the strongest wizard he ever known .. " yes that what Draco father would always lectured about ... potter potter potter it was always potter his father favorite subject .. he dispies potter so much .. he sat up on his bed and looked around .. " I hope everything stays the same .." he said .. and with that he gave a sigh .. :sigh: he look up at his favorite qudditch player poster .. 5 of them was on the wall .. he saw his trunk packed .. he didnt wanted to go have breakfast with his parents perticular .. it wasn't because he didnt like his parents it because all they do is not talk .. Draco misses Dobby very much .. even though he witness many torture Dobby went through .. Draco didnt like Dobby because he never help him the day where he was in such pain and he never will forget ... he blame Dobby for everything ... now Dobby wasnt here to bring his breakfast to him .. Draco begin to walk upstairs .. he took one look of his room and gave a sigh :sigh: he lived in the basement to be far from his parents .. it the best thing .. it had more room then his old room .. his room was fill with green and silver represent his house color .. he was proud of his house .. even though it had a reputation that anyone in it would go bad... To Draco it just mean be stronger ... he walked past the hall .. it was really big indeed .. all the stuff be work by magic it was never touch by hand .. father believe that muggles use hand in our world we use magic that keeps our population stronger .... father hated muggles so much .. everytime he mention the "M" word he always have a sour face and he voice increase louder .. it like he shouting ... " morning mum .. Father.." Draco said then sat down and ate a fruit of bowl in front of him .. Draco ate bowl of fruit every breakfast .. his mother would never cook .. she would just take fruit and use magic to cut them up and serve .. she hated ruin anything of hers ... even one of nails .. she would argue .. " good morning son .." mother said " your up early i guess your happy to go back to hogwart .." Draco just smirk .. "i hope you prepared yourself boy .. i have high hopes in you ... one mistake and i punish you .. you disspoint me the last time you better not disspoint me again now you understood .. no boy of mine gonna let a mudblood win higer score. i warn you .. one mistake and you well suffer for a year .. you got that do i make my self clear .." Father said " Yes Father .." said Draco .. with that Draco ate quickly and gulp his lemon juice faster .. he smiled his mother then walked out to the car .. "Good Morning Master Draco" Hickery said .. (Hickery the driver)(a very poor wizard father hired for driving a muggle car) "will open the door will ya" said Draco "yes Master Draco as you wish." said Hickery " Dont you bark at my servant like that boy i warn you .." father said father only said that .. even though hickery was very poor indeed but he was really admire by alotta people .. father didnt want hickery to tell them how rude Draco was .. so they wouldnt talk ... Draco hated his father so much even more because he treated Hickery as family and he Draco Malfoy his real blooded son was treat as not equal but a fool ... 


	3. Draco's story?

[ all charters belong to jk rowling . some i made up .. i can tell i made alot of mistakes .. i dont speak english very well oor write very well so dont hate me .. i enjoy writing alot .. i have one big imagination so please if there is a mistake then juss try to figure out what it means in the meantime enjoy the story. im not use to writing in fanfiction im new at this but i been reading fanfiction for a while.. ]  
  
--(~^~)---- Draco Story .... "he wanted to open up the window so badd but no matter how hard he tugg push and pull he never get it open..."  
  
BRDraco woke up early today ... he was really exactedd to go back to hogwart but didnt show it .. BR"Dobby get my breakfast .." he command .. but then min later he nodice dobby didnt show .. then he remember what his father had told him .. he remember the exact word .. his father would always tell him the same thing over and over .... BR" That Potter made me lost my house elf he will pay he will pay one day i show him to mess with the strongest wizard he ever known .. " yes that what Draco father would always lectured about ... potter potter potter it was always potter his father favorite subject .. he dispies potter so much .. he sat up on his bed and looked around .. BR" I hope everything stays the same .." he said .. and with that he gave a sigh .. :sigh: he look up at his favorite qudditch player poster .. 5 of them was on the wall .. he saw his trunk packed .. he didnt wanted to go have breakfast with his parents perticular .. it wasn't because he didnt like his parents it because all they do is not talk .. Draco misses Dobby very much .. even though he witness many torture Dobby went through .. Draco didnt like Dobby because he never help him the day where he was in such pain and he never will forget ... he blame Dobby for everything ... now Dobby wasnt here to bring his breakfast to him .. BRDraco begin to walk upstairs .. he took one look of his room and gave a sigh :sigh: he lived in the basement to be far from his parents .. it the best thing .. it had more room then his old room .. his room was fill with green and silver represent his house color .. he was proud of his house .. even though it had a reputation that anyone in it would go bad... To Draco it just mean be stronger ... he walked past the hall .. it was really big indeed .. all the stuff be work by magic it was never touch by hand .. father believe that muggles use hand in our world we use magic that keeps our population stronger .... father hated muggles so much .. everytime he mention the "M" word he always have a sour face and he voice increase louder .. it like he shouting ... " morning mum .. Father.." Draco said then sat down and ate a fruit of bowl in front of him .. Draco ate bowl of fruit every breakfast .. his mother would never cook .. she would just take fruit and use magic to cut them up and serve .. she hated ruin anything of hers ... even one of nails .. she would argue .. BR" good morning son .." mother said " your up early i guess your happy to go back to hogwart .." Draco just smirk .. BR"i hope you prepared yourself boy .. i have high hopes in you ... one mistake and i punish you .. you disspoint me the last time you better not disspoint me again now you understood .. no boy of mine gonna let a mudblood win higer score. i warn you .. one mistake and you well suffer for a year .. you got that do i make my self clear .." Father said BR" Yes Father .." said Draco .. with that Draco ate quickly and gulp his lemon juice faster .. he smiled his mother then walked out to the car .. BR"Good Morning Master Draco" Hickery said .. (Hickery the driver)(a very poor wizard father hired for driving a muggle car) BR"will open the door will ya" said Draco BR"yes Master Draco as you wish." said Hickery BR" Dont you bark at my servant like that boy i warn you .." father said father only said that .. even though hickery was very poor indeed but he was really admire by alotta people .. father didnt want hickery to tell them how rude Draco was .. so they wouldnt talk ... Draco hated his father so much even more because he treated Hickery as family and he Draco Malfoy his real blooded son was treat as not equal but a fool ... 


End file.
